


A Friend for the End

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing, F/F, Finduilas Is Gil-galad, Girls Kissing, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Finduilas and her handmaiden are interrupted while they are playing around with costumes and disguises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for Dressup/Costumes.

Finduilas stared forlornly at the lengthy braid of hair her handmaiden had just cut off. She'd grown tired of having it so long, and had asked for it to be cut back to near her shoulders, but now the coil of golden hair seemed like something she would miss. "What shall I do with all this hair?" 

"You could make a wig," Aegien said, laughing while she brushed through Finduilas' newly short hair, "and then I could wear it, and if you wished to venture out beyond the gates dressed as a boy, no one would look at you twice, for the Lady Finduilas would be safely within the gates, in plain view." 

Finduilas twisted in her handmaiden's arms, grinning. "Give me that!" She snatched the hairbrush away. "What other nonsense will you come up with - Father will never let me pass these doors, disguised or not."

"It would spoil the point to tell him," Aegien said, and snatched the brush back. "I wasn't done!"

"Well, then, you take the hair, do with it as you please," Finduilas said. She reached for a hand mirror. "Oh. This isn't bad. I rather like it. My head feels so light!" 

Several days later, Aegien showed up with a bundle of cloth in her arms. "Do you want to see our disguises?" 

Finduilas set aside _Customs of the Bëorians_ and sat up eagerly. "Yes!" 

The first thing that Aegien pulled out was the wig. She set it on her own head while she continued to rummage through the bundle. "Here's some clothes for you, Lord Findalaurë."

"Findalaurë, I like that," Finduilas said, looking over the garments handed to her. "But maybe something in Sindarin instead? Finellach, perhaps? If I give a Quenya name it will be obvious that I belong to the royal house." 

"And we wouldn't want to upset the Doriath contingent," Aegien said cheerfully. "Here we go, now, get these on, and give me your dress."

Smiling, Finduilas stripped down and soon had the new garments on. "These are so comfortable!" she exclaimed, stretching out across the bed. Aegien, Finduilas' dress halfway on, looked across at her, unable to disguise the hunger in her eyes. "Come here." Finduilas crooked a finger, and Aegien hastened to scramble to her side. "Do you like me wearing these?"

Aegien swallowed. "No matter what you wore, you would be breathtaking," she said. 

Finduilas reached out and pulled Aegien down nearly on top of her. "Call me Finellach. And I'll call you Finduilas." She laughed. "For a little while, I would like to be outside myself, pretend that I have no grief, no cares." 

"Finellach," Aegien breathed, and immediately Finduilas rolled them over so that she was on top, then bent to kiss her. 

For long luxurious moments Aegien got lost in the pleasure of kissing the princess, of her warmth and nearness, of her delightful scent. There was nothing in the world at all, it seemed, other than the bed they lay upon and the kisses they exchanged, senses drugged with wonder. 

The sound of running footsteps outside the door of Finduilas' chambers recalled her to herself. Someone screamed in the distance. "I should go see what's happening," Aegien said, pulling back. 

Finduilas looked dazed. "Yes," she said, as someone knocked urgently at the door. 

Aegien pulled up Finduilas' dress hastily and ran to the door. One of the guards - she didn't know his name - stood outside. "Tell the Lady that Nargothrond is under attack," he said quickly. "You must leave by the darkest tunnels. Make your way underground as swift and quiet as you can. I must go to the defence of the city!"

Finduilas was already gathering up a few things when Aegien turned back again. "I'm going to wear these clothes," she said. "We don't have time to search out others." 

Aegien agreed. "Wear sturdy boots," she said, pulling on her own shoes. Finduilas' dress fit her well enough. It would have to do. In the rush, she completely forgot about the wig she was still wearing. 

They never made it to the darkest tunnels. In the confusion of their capture, Aegien stayed close to Finduilas, their hands clasped together. "Finellach," she whispered at one point. "Give your name as that, if they ask. I will be Finduilas." They were led past a dazed Túrin, and Finduilas' hand in hers trembled. 

As the Men of Brethil attacked the orcs a few days later, Aegien, trembling with weakness and hunger, was pulled roughly away from Finduilas and thrown up against a tree, her bosom heaving with effort. She very carefully did not glance across at the princess, but kept her gaze trained on the orcs jeering and laughing at her. One of them raised a spear. 

"Tell the Mormegil that Finduilas is here," she said, and closed her eyes.


End file.
